Handle with Care
Handle with Care is the sixth episode of the Fifth Season and ninty-fifth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary INDESTRUCTIBLE — Silas happily announces his new goal to and , but they are skeptical when he promises to accomplish one important task in return for their help. Qetsiyah confidently tells about her next move, then realizes that Silas has managed to outsmart her. A desperate discovers a new and unexpected consequence of becoming human again, and realizes she needs a new place to stay. In exchange for a spot in the dorm room, she offers to show how to get answers from Dr. Maxfield. is touched by ’s strength and determination to stand by her. Finally, Damon is stunned when he figures out the secret to Qetsiyah’s plan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield * Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah * Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman Guest Cast *Jacinte Blankenship as the waitress *Dean West as Kristof *Kyle Russel Clements as Rene Trivia *Antagonists: The Travelers, Qetsiyah and Silas. *Silas appeared as a warlock for the first time in the present-day, after having taken the cure by feeding on Katherine, whose blood became the cure after ingesting it in Graduation. *When Qetsiyah learned that Silas had taken the cure, she tortured Elena to blackmail Damon into killing Silas, since Silas had trapped her in her cabin until sundown and was unable to do the deed herself. *Silas demonstrated how powerful he was as a warlock, by exhibiting a rather refined form of telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and by managing to bind Qetsiyah and Stefan in their cabin from afar. *Wes was revealed to be a member of the secret society Augustine. *Silas refused to allow Elena join him, Damon, and Jeremy in their search to find the anchor, simply because she looks like Amara, and, in his words, didn't want to spend the day looking at her "imposter face.' *Bonnie and Jeremy grow even closer in Jeremy's effort to help Silas, who had promised to bring Bonnie back to life in exchange for their help. *Amara and Silas are reunited in this episode after 2000 years *Amara was revealed to be the original anchor to the Other Side. Silas spent 2,000 years believing that Qetsiyah cured Amara of her immortality and then killed her out of spite, while in reality, Qetsiyah had actually kept her immortal and made her the anchor, so the Other Side could be bound to something that was both eternal and indestructible. This was designed as a fail-safe in case Silas did take the cure and choose to die, and also ensured that even if Silas tried to destroy the Other Side altogether in order to spite Qetsiyah and ruin her plans, he would be unable to do so because he would not be able to kill Amara. *Like Silas, the Travelers also wished to destroy the Other Side, due to their hatred of spirit magic, which is why they intended to keep him alive just long enough to cure Amara of her immortality before they killed them both. *Amara, after 2,000 years of desiccation and misery, drained Silas of the cure in his blood so that she would finally be able to kill herself and end her suffering. This makes her the third immortal character to become mortal by ingesting the cure, after Katherine and Silas, and the only immortal to become a human after being cured (as Katherine and Silas both returned to being witches again after they were cured). *Amara was shown to be consistently harassed by entities only she can see, which contributed to her desire to die and end her misery. It is revealed in the following episode that as the anchor to the Other Side, Amara existed on both planes, and not only could see all ghosts, but could also physically interact with them. It was also revealed in the same episode that Amara had felt the deaths of every supernatural being who died as they passed through her, which explained why she was so desperate to die and why she appeared to be being harassed by unknown spirits. *Katherine suspected something was wrong with her when she began developing gray hair and lost a molar while eating a sandwich at an Augustine function. She sought out Dr. Wes Maxfield's help in determining what was happening to her. It was revealed in Death and the Maiden that as a result of ingesting the cure, Katherine's body had begun rapidly aging to compensate for the roughly 500 years she spent as a vampire. It is implied that had the cure remained in Katherine's system, she would have continued to age nromally. *After Stefan betrayed Qetsiyah to save Elena from her, Qetsiyah revealed to Stefan that she took his memories to help him so that he wouldn't feel so much guilt or pain. She then cast a spell on him to return all of his memories, and put an emphasis on the most painful memories, such as stabbing and feeding on his father to the point of death, convincing Damon to become a vampire, meeting Elena, and the torturous three months he spent locked in a safe at the bottom of the quarry after Silas had hid him there. She then reminded Stefan that she was the one who saved him, and not his loved ones whom he kept defending, such as Elena and Damon. *Katherine met Wes and Aaron for the first time in this episode. *Elena described her relationship with Damon to Qetsiyah in an effort to make her feel guilty for putting him in harm's way. *Elena was tricked by Qetsiyah into entering the cabin, which has been sealed with a boundary spell, by making her believe that she and Stefan are sleeping with each other. *Elena originally believed Stefan hated her, but Stefan revealed that he didn't before severely wounding Qetsiyah, in order for himself and Elena to escape. Elena informed him that it's always been his instinct to protect her, and suggested that there was still a part of the real Stefan in him, even despite not having any of his old memories. *Katherine's grey streak is similar to Nancy Thompson from A Nightmare On Elm Street and Rogue from the X-Men movies. *Elena has now met three of her ancestors as of this episode; she had previously met both Katherine and Nadia Petrova, and in this episode, she meets Amara, the progenitor of her bloodline and of whom she is a doppelgänger. It can be assumed that this episode marks the first time Amara has met one of her descendants (Elena), considering she was desiccated and hidden for 2,000 years. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Amara in the present day. **She was last seen in Original Sin during the flashback scenes. *Freeman was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Rudy was mentioned by Silas. He was killed in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *This is the first episode since Season 2 to have Caroline and Katherine interacting. *Gregor's friend Kristof, mentioned in For Whom the Bell Tolls, appears in this episode. Cultural References *'' '' is a 1988 song by . * Caroline's friends call her "Care". Quotes :Silas: "Well Damon, after 2,000 years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die." :Silas: "Did you want me to pinky swear?" :Silas: "Men only, you're staying here!" :Elena: "Are you serious? ''(to Damon) He's not serious." :'Damon: "No, he's not serious." :Silas: "Actually, I'm 100% serious. She's a freaky carbon-copy of my one true love, Amara. You can understand why I don't want to stare at her imposter face all day." :Damon: "That makes no sense." :Silas: "It would make complete sense if you were ever in love with somebody who looked exactly like her." :Elena: "This is ridiculous. We're bringing my best friend back from the dead. I'm going." :Tessa: "Silas is looking for the anchor. It's the object I used to bind the spell when I created the other side. Destroy it - the spell is broken. No more supernatural limbo and Silas can die and find peace. I would rather his lying, cheating ass not have that." :Damon (to Jeremy): "AKA, put the damn crossbow down, Pocahontas." :Silas: "Knock,knock.Knock, knock.Who's there?The mayor?The mayor who?" :Damon: "Well, who?" :Silas: "No one! That's the joke. No one's there because I killed the mayor." :Jeremy: "You're a dick." :Elena (to Tessa): "Well today, Silas was going to bring her back to life after he got the anchor, but you told my boyfriend, who has never put anyone's life before mine, including his own, to kill Silas before he could do that.So no. I'm not sad about the pizza." :Tessa': "''The only thing keeping you sane was that one day one of the two people you loved would come rescue you, but they didn't. I did. Always remember that." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Canadian Promo - Handle with Care HD|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Webclip 2 - Handle with Care|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Handle with Care|Rehash Pictures Handle with Care (3).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Kathelean5x06.jpg Caroline5x06.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine TVD 5x06.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline TVD 5x06.jpg|Caroline Caroline 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon TVD 5x06.jpg|Damon Damon 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas TVD 5x06.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes TVD 5x06.jpg|Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara TVD 5x06.jpg|Amara Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x06.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Delena TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Dianne TVD 5x06.jpg|Dianne Dianne 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah and Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah and Stefan Aaron TVD 5x06.jpg|Aaron Aaron 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x06.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Bonnie 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Caroline Caroline 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 14 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 11 TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Silas Silas 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Wes Amara506.jpg BYifWI0CcAALFpD.jpg Tvd506-0016.jpg Elena-gilbert-and-silence-and-noise-military-tank-top-gallery.png Silas-Amara-image-silas-and-amara-36094914-500-280.jpg 430774-the-vampire-diaries-amara-screenshot-2.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e06.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 27.37 -2014.05.13 03.48.50-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5